Creation
by Thine Dreamer Doth Take Flight
Summary: For those who have read Her Pain, His Heart. This is the story of how Mirage, Carrie's dark side, came to be. I guess you can consider it a spoiler for some of the stories I plan on writing...I suck at summaries, so please read.


_A/N: This is just a little story about how Mirage came to be. If you have read __**Her Pain, His Heart**__, then you know who I'm talking about. This will be told from the viewpoint of Uria for a bit. But this is just about how our favorite little evil spirit OC came into being long ago. Please read on, and I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

**Creation**

Those who know the mortal girl in which I am sealed know there is an evil spirit sleeping within her. They know this spirit can take over whenever the mortal is upset or angry, and they know I try to keep this spirit from doing so. This has been my duty for the mortal's past five lives. But there is much the mortals do not know about this dark spirit, much that they will never know because they have short lives and do not remember what I do.

Only those like me and with as many years as me would know all there is about the one my mortal prison calls Mirage. The immortal one is not just made of one spirit, but a blend of three. I am sure you already know of one of them. Iris, the mortal magician that was Carrie's first life. She was the only one of Carrie's past lives that I was not sealed in. As for the other two spirits that make up Mirage, they came long before Iris was ever born. Let me tell you about them…and the creation of the dark Mirage.

Back when civilization was starting, there was a settlement of mortals that was one of the first villages. These people worshipped gods and a Duel Spirit by the name of the Crimson Dragon, who responded to their prayers by keeping the people safe and bestowing his mark on five priests. For many years this village met no major threats and faced no wars and suffered few hardships. This village thrived and the people were happy. The Crimson Dragon never let evil trample upon these mortals that worshipped him and grew very close to humanity.

But he had his enemies in the shadows, and they found a way to strike at the Crimson Dragon by striking at the people the duel spirit cared so much about. They were the Earthbound Immortals-perhaps you have heard of them? These creatures were not earthbound at the time of their conflict with the Crimson Dragon, so perhaps it is better to just call the Immortals. Well, they were jealous of the Crimson Dragon's freedom for he was able to leave the Spirit World as he pleased while they were stuck in the Shadow Realm because no one ever worshipped them. So the Immortals decided to mess with fate and reached out of the shadows when a mortal woman was giving birth. They infected her daughter with evil, bestowing their own signs on the mortal girl, before the Crimson Dragon could stop them. He didn't know what would come of what the Immortals had done, but he knew it would not be good for his people. Even with this knowledge, he did not warn the people because the woman could have no other child and would have never given up her only daughter. So he just watched the girl grow up.

The child infected with evil grew up normally for one touched by darkness. She kept her distance from people and never smiled even once. She had hair and eyes dark as night and skin pale as the moon in a place where the sun shone brightly. People ridiculed her and marked her outcast-how much more would they have judged her if they had known of the Immortals' marks hiding on her person? She was also much taller than most mortal women in her village when she reached womanhood. The Crimson Dragon had witnessed her at all hours of the day, and therefore saw the evil she committed that no one else could have seen. The girl killed people when they wanderer too far into the woods alone, and she was so skilled at it that she could make it look like an animal attack. Her magic was incredible as well-when she returned to the village, there would be no trace of her actions on her. And the Immortals conversed with her in her dreams and when she was alone, telling her to be ready.

But for what, the Crimson Dragon wasn't sure until it was too late.

The Immortals and the dark mortal struck one night when the moon shone fully in the night sky. The Immortals had been teaching her to summon them all at once so they could feed on the souls of the people the Crimson Dragon was attached to. She had been raised evil, so she did not see a thing wrong with this. She summoned every Immortal in the Shadow Realm to her village. Their purple signs lit up on her body and also appeared in purple flames on the ground. People screamed; some disappeared into the purple flames and they were gone, and others had been trampled by the Immortals when they appeared in the village. Those who weren't tried to run from the giant Duel Spirits and avoid touching the fire that took souls away.

The Crimson Dragon and the five priests bearing his sign stood against the Immortals and their dark sorceress. She showed the Signers no mercy while the Crimson Dragon took care of the Immortals. Much blood was shed that night, but the evil was conquered in time. The Signers defeated the dark sorceress and the Immortals were sealed unto the earth, therefore becoming the Earthbound Immortals. The dark mortal woman glared up at the Signers and swore with her dying breath that she would return with followers and would defeat them. And then she died, but her evil spirit did not go to the afterlife or the underworld. It remained wandering the world, waiting for the day when she could get her revenge on the Signers.

That spirit is the evil in Mirage.

Some time after this-I do not really go by years because time stands still in the Spirit World, and so I do not understand the concept-the Egyptian civilization was thriving in a different part of the world. A new pharaoh had just claimed the throne with his queen, but the times were not of peace. War was on the brink of breaking out with a neighboring nation, and if the pharaoh could not find a way of protecting his kingdom, Egypt would surely fall. A desperate priest consulted with a Duel Spirit magician and asked for a way to gain the power to defeat their foes. This magician told the priest of a way to make items of infinite power that would render their enemies' tactics useless. The only cost of creating such weapons would be mortal lives, about fourteen per item. But if they did not make these items to secure victory, the death toll could be much higher. So the priest proposed this to the pharaoh, who agreed to the terms.

Seventy people were collected. These people were not just randomly chosen; they were criminals and slaves and prisoners from previous battles with the enemy. They were told their deaths would help to secure Egypt's safety and future. If the mortals killed believed them is a different story. But they had no say in what became of them for they had no rights. Their deaths helped to create five items of power-not the Millennium Items you are probably thinking of; these came before those by about a thousand years. These were called the Scepter of Knowledge, the Axe of Judgment, the Sphere of Sealing, the Eye of Foretelling, and the Amulet of Power. Much like the Millennium Items that were created after these, they bore the eye of Ra and had many of the same powers. The pharaoh took none of these for his own use, but granted his queen and four of his most trusted priests the honor of wielding them.

Their enemies were defeated and Egypt was safe. But their biggest problem was yet to come…

A mortal girl with black hair, crimson eyes, and brown skin was brought into the palace to face justice for killing one who was already dying. She did not wear the simple tan or white clothes that most villagers wore-instead, she wore a short black dress with a skirt that barely reached her knees…and she was barefoot. Her arms were bound behind her back and her face was distorted with pain. The pharaoh asked if her restraints were too tight; the guard that brought her in said they were actually loose and blamed her expression on her guilt for killing someone. She fell to her knees and vomited, something that was not caused by guilt but by feeling too much pain.

The priestess who had the Eye of Foretelling-which was like a third eye that had been placed on her forehead-felt a little uneasy about this girl. She could usually see who would be brought to the palace to face justice, but she had not seen this girl. She hadn't even seen the girl kill this man that was dying of internal ailment like she could see every other crime that murderers and the like committed. Why could she not see this girl?

"Who are you?" the priest that wielded the Axe of Judgment demanded.

The girl lifted her head to look at him with pain-filled eyes. "I am no one that feels the pain of everyone. A curse has been cast upon me by the gods. I have no name, no purpose …but to feel all the pain of the world's people."

"Does she speak the truth?" the priest that had the Amulet of Power around his neck asked the priest with the Scepter of Knowledge.

That priest closed his eyes and directed the Scepter at the girl. Memories of her life flowed into his mind along with what she had been feeling during all of those memories. He would know everything about the girl now. There was nothing in her past…no happiness, no sadness, no anger…nothing…but pain. And her memories themselves did nothing to disprove what she had said. She had been trembling much when she was growing up and could hardly keep any food down-the poor girl was always vomiting. Her parents had whispered of this being a punishment for something they had done…they never really said what that thing was in this girl's memories. But in time, they had fallen ill of some ailment and the girl, unable to deal with their increasing pain, killed them while they slept.

"…It is true. She feels the pain of all people," the Scepter priest replied, lowering the Item when the pain of her past became too much for him.

"Even so, that does not mean she can end the lives of others," the Axe priest remarked. "She is guilty of taking this man's life. And if she does feel the pain of the people, I doubt he is the only one she has killed to end their suffering. Be honest, criminal! How many lives have you taken without being caught?"

"…Five-and-thirty, give or take a few," the pain-feeling girl admitted. "…Two of them were my own parents when…when I was only in my seventh year of life."

"That is many lives," the Eye priestess put in, "but with her ailment, can we really blame her for what she has done? Those people were dying already. She spared them and herself from needless suffering."

"There are always others that are born, others that will feel pain in time. To spare her from these crimes would be permitting her to end the lives of every person that ever feels pain. Everyone feels pain, even us," the Axe priest told her. He lifted the Axe of Judgment, which looked a lot like the Millennium Rod only with larger and sharper sides, off the ground and approached the girl. The guard lifted her to her feet and she struggled to remain standing. "Let us judge her now."

The guard back away as the strong priest cut across the girl with the blades of the Axe. If a person struck with the Axe was innocent, they would be fine and have no evidence of being cut with the Item. If they were guilty, they would fall into two pieces to the ground and be dead. This was the ultimate test of a mortal's innocence.

Even though the mortal girl that felt every mortal's pain had admitted to taking lives, she did not fall to pieces after being sliced by the Axe of Judgment. This puzzled the priests and the pharaoh and his queen. Any other murderer that had been cut by the Axe died on the spot. What made her different?

Pain-feeler gave a grim smile. "You cannot judge one whose soul fled her body to escape this agonizing suffering I am forced to go through."

"Are you saying that you are dead?" the Amulet priest asked.

"…My heart still beats and I still breathe…but my soul has already gone to the afterlife. It has been there since I was conceived," the girl replied.

"What should we do with her?" the Eye priestess wanted to know, looking at the pharaoh.

"…Kill her. End her suffering and ensure that she shall taken no more lives, even if it does spare them unnecessary pain," the pharaoh ordered, though he pitied the girl who felt the people's pain and had done so ever since the gods placed her in the womb of her mother.

The Amulet priest nodded and stepped towards the girl. The Axe priest stepped aside so his companion could take care of her. The Amulet of Power could send out a bolt of magic straight to her heart, which would take her life away and grant the girl peace at last. That priest did just that. The girl didn't even blink as she felt the bolt strike her heart. But she didn't fall dead, either. The guard confirmed that her heart had stopped by laying a hand over the place where the organ lay, but she was still able to move. This perplexed the pharaoh and his queen and the priests even further.

"…Please…stop hurting me," the pain-feeling girl begged, tears in her eyes. "You stopped my heart, but the pain keeps me alive. Do you think…do you think I haven't tried to end my life before? I have…my heart stops…but the pain always makes it start again and keeps me bound to this planet. End the pain of all humanity…make it all go away…and then I will finally be able to die. Please…let me die…"

The girl's heart-wrenching pleas were too much. The pharaoh could not imagine not being able to die because the pain of the world would not allow it.

"How do we stop the pain of humanity?" the pharaoh asked hesitantly.

"…Humanity must die," was the girl's reply. "Every human in the world…their hearts must stop. The pain of their deaths would be so overwhelming for me…but then there would be no more pain…and my heart would stop…and I'd finally be able to die…"

"…You're asking for every person in the whole world to die just so you can die?" The queen was shocked by this demand. She might pity the girl for her predicament, but she was not going to die to free the child of her curse.

The girl gave a small nod. "The Items you wield…if combined, they might possess enough power to end the world. I beg you…end my life by ending the world. You will feel no more pain…You'll go to the afterlife where you shall be happy for the rest of time…"

"I am sorry, but we cannot do that," the pharaoh told her.

The girl let out a ragged breath. "Then I'm afraid I'll have to do it myself."

Her arms broke free of her restraints. She pulled a knife out from under the short skirt of her dress and drove it into the heart of the guard that had taken her into the palace. Other guards in the throne room were quickly upon her, but they could not kill her because of her curse and were met with swift deaths. The priests were quick to move around the pharaoh and his queen to protect him from this pain-feeling girl. They might not be able to kill her, but perhaps they could damage her body so much with their powers that she would not be able to pose a threat.

She turned to them when the bodies of all the guards lay around her. Her body was covered with cuts that were bleeding; a sword was sticking all the way through her chest that the point stuck out of her back; blood trickled from the corners of her mouth. The latter thing was due to the pain of so many deaths in such a short time, but the other injuries were inflicted by those that were now dead. Her knife was covered in blood from being stuck in so many hearts, but she didn't seem to mind that so much. She didn't seem to mind any of the blood that was around her on the ground despite being barefoot. She walked right through it as she approached the priests, the pharaoh, and his queen.

"Do not make me hurt you, too. Help me die by ending all pain," the girl begged.

"We shall do no such thing," the Axe priest stated. "Die."

The priests summoned Duel Spirits to attack the girl and tear her apart. She took their attacks with ease and didn't even try to hurt them because she knew a mere human like herself was incapable of hurting the Monsters from a different plane of existence. But somehow, the pain she was feeling conjured some sort of shadow creature that sent attacks at the Duel Spirits, forcing them to focus their attention on it instead of her. She continued towards the priests, who started to attack her with magic from their Items, attacks that she either took without blinking or managed to dodge.

"Pharaoh, I have to end this," the queen whispered to her husband. The Sphere would allow her to eliminate the girl from the face of the world in physical form…but with a price that she knew the pharaoh did not want to pay.

"No, you mustn't," the pharaoh murmured fearfully. "The priests will take care of her."

"They are failing, Pharaoh. If I do not act soon, then she will gain possession of all the Items and we will all be dead. You entrusted the Sphere into my hands. Allow me to use it to save all of humanity," the queen pleaded.

"But I…I don't want to lose you."

"There is no other way."

The queen did not wait for the pharaoh to give her permission; she simply walked away from him and around the priests. The Sphere of Sealing, which she wore around her neck much like the Nameless Pharaoh wore the Millennium Puzzle, began to glow brightly as she chanted something that could only mean the end of the pain-feeling girl. The pharaoh and the priests did not try to stop her because they knew they couldn't-the pharaoh just watched his wife with tears in his eyes…the only sign that he didn't like what she was doing. The pain-feeling girl realized what she was doing and charged at her with her knife at the ready, but she was too late.

She was engulfed in a blinding white light; the girl gave a blood-curdling scream as her body was erased from existence. The queen was gone, too-in erasing the girl from existence, she had sealed herself away within the Sphere of Sealing. The Sphere fell to the ground where she had been standing, the only thing Egypt had left of their queen.

After this incident, the pharaoh saw these Items as too dangerous and had them sealed away where they had been created so they would never be used again. Some speculate that it was too hard for him to keep the Sphere around when his wife had been sealed in it, but no one is really sure if that is the truth. With mortals and heartbreak, however, it is probably the case.

The pain-feeling girl's agony, in time, intermingled with the dark spirit of the mortal that summoned the Immortals.

This is why Mirage wants to end the world.

A thousand or so years later, Iris came into being. We all know what became of her. The Nameless Pharaoh sealed himself away in the Millennium Puzzle with the Duel Monsters and the shadows to prevent the end of the world. She took the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle and placed them in a golden box with the eye of Ra on it and then placed the box in what would have been the Pharaoh's tomb. Then she went to a secluded place and let herself wither away and die because her magic prevented her from being able to commit suicide. The Pharaoh's sister, the new queen of Egypt that ruled with Pharaoh Seth, found her, restored her beauty, and had her buried in a sarcophagus in a place where the Ishtars would eventually find her.

But her spirit did not go on peacefully. Her loneliness and longing to be with the Nameless Pharaoh again meant she would be reborn again. The dark spirit mixed with the agony of the girl that had once been wanted to live again for two reasons-to exact vengeance on the Signers and to end the world. The dark spirit and the agonized spirit mingled with Iris's lonely spirit, thus creating the one that I am forced to hold back in Carrie's mind.

The dark mortal's evil…The pain-feeler's agony…Iris's loneliness…

These are what make the immortal Mirage who she is. It also explains why she is so infatuated with the Nameless Pharaoh and Thief Bakura…though I do not believe that Iris had any feelings for that man. Perhaps it is the evil part of her that is attracted to him…

But this immortal one has been reborn, in a sense, six times. All of these times, there have been no Signers and they have been unable to end the world because they drive their host to death in their seventeenth or eighteenth year of life. I ask the evil part of the immortal one when she expects the Signers to come back every time that she is reborn, and before her answer has always been, "In time, dragon. In time." But recently, she has had a different reply. "One more life, Uria. One more life and I shall accomplish my goals." So I ask her, "What if Carrie manages to break the cycle and you are no more?" And her response: "I shall still come in the time of the Signers. I swore it."

So yeah, I know a lot more about Mirage than even Carrie knows. All I have to say is I hope my mortal host manages to break the cycle…and I pity the fools who are unlucky enough to be marked the Signers of the Crimson Dragon because this dark immortal one and her followers are not going to be easy to conquer anymore…especially since she feels all of the pain of people and wants to end the world now.

I, Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, wish the Signers luck. They're going to need it.

* * *

_A/N: So there's Mirage's story of creation. There's a bunch of hints in there about what I plan on doing when I get a chance to write a story for __**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**__ if you really look at it. The Crimson Dragon, Earthbound Immortals, dark sorceress...Yeah, definitely an idea for that series. Well, what did you guys think? Please tell me. Thank you for reading._


End file.
